At That Night
by Dark Redneval DaiRyu257
Summary: Di tengah malam berbadai, Dino membangunkan Hibari yang sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Katanya dia kelaparan. Mau makan apa ya? \Check this! XP/ warning inside, don't like don't read. \Our First Fic/


Yohaaa~! :D ini fanfic pertama kita… nyonyo… karna hime (Ryu) maksa-maksa saya (Dai Ichi a.k.a Rin) buat bikin fanfic KHR, yasud akhirna saya, Rin/Dai terpaksa menuruti perintah hime~ =3= #digeplakhime

Ryu: apa sih! Kan kau yang nawarin tau!  
Dai: gomen, hime~ #plak  
Ryu: udah ah gomen-gomen! Minta maaf sono sama si Dhante!  
Dai: si Danthe? HAHAHAHA!  
Ryu : Ihh… jahaat ! hahaha !

RyuDai : #ketawagajesamasama

Yosh ! selamat menikmati~ #bawanampanisijusLEMON

**At That Night © Tsunayoshi RyuDai257  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-sensei**

**Warning: LEMON, pokokna GAK PANTES BUAT ANAK KECIL *gak nyadar*, maybe a little bit OOC, typo(s), AU, gaje, de-el-el, don't like don't read! #plak  
Summary: **_Di tengah malam berbadai, Dino membangunkan Hibari yang sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Katanya dia kelaparan. Mau makan apa ya? \Check this! XP/ warning inside, don't like don't read. \Our First Fic/_

**#**

'ZRAAASHH'

Air hujan turun dengan derasnya di tengah malam yang mencekam. Suasana sangat sepi. Hanya suara binatang malam –seperti jangkrik, katak, dan sebagainya- yang terdengar saat itu. Juga suara tetesan air hujan yang memekakan telinga. Membuat semua orang yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya kini meringkuk kedinginan di dalam selimut tebal.

Begitu juga dengan Dino Cavallone, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kini sedang meringkuk kedinginan di kamarnya yang gelap itu. Tubuh kekarnya menggigil tak kuat menahan ganasnya terpaan angin badai yang membuat tirai jendela kamarnya melambai-lambai. Insomnia? Bukan. Pemuda itu bukan mengalami insomnia, tetapi tidak bisa tidur karena 'kelaparan' dan 'kedinginan'.

Beberapa kali ia menggonta-ganti posisi agar lebih enak. Tetapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin kedinginan. "Kuso! Kenapa badai harus turun jam segini, sih? Padahal siang-siang saja… kuso yarou!" hardiknya kesal sendiri sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Kelopak matanya tertutup sebelah, dan ia masih setengah sadar. Badannya bungkuk, dan dengkuran halus kembali melantun dari kerongkongannya(?). Tapi dengkuran halus itu tak berlangsung lama-?- karena telinganya tiba-tiba menjadi bising akibat suara berisik yang berasal dari dalam perutnya. Ya… istilah tepatnya _keroncongan_. "Lapar… dan… kenapa pula harus jam segini, sih? ARGHH!" keluhnya kesal dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya –dengan membanting pintu.

Kaki jenjangnya dihentak-hentakkan dengan keras –sengaja saking kesalnya. Target utamanya sekarang hanyalah dapur. Namun matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Ia terus memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada kamar itu sementara tubuhnya masih terdiam mematung, bak patung yang kena kutukan Dewa Jashin(*).

'_Kamar Kyouya…' _batinnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, lelaki itu kembali melangkah menuju kamar Hibari atau Kyouya –nama yang disebut Dino tadi. Dan dengan tidak sopan, ia masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dino kembali memasang seringaian mesumnya saat melihat lekuk tubuh Hibari yang tertampang jelas saat pemuda berambut hitam legam itu tidur terlentang tanpa menggunakan sehelai selimut pun. Hanya baju _piyama _tipis yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

"Dia tidak merasa dingin sedikitpun, ya? Baiklah… mungkin aku bisa 'menghangatkan'nya. Hitung-hitung supaya 'kenyang' dari 'lapar'…" gumam Dino pelan seraya menempelkan telunjuk rampingnya ke bibir Hibari yang berwarna merah merekah.

Tanpa ragu, ia menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Hibari. Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Hibari lembut. Dan ciuman lembut itupun lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas. Dengan penuh nafsu, Dino melumat semua objek(?) yang ada dalam mulut Hibari. _Saliva_ mereka bercampur dan sedikit menetes keluar. Tak lupa juga Dino mengabsen deretan gigi putih Hibari dengan teliti. "Shh… Ahhh…" desah sang uke yang masih tertidur saat Dino menjilat langit-langit di mulutnya.

Dino melepaskan mulutnya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Hibari yang kini berwarna merah padam –entah karena kehabisan oksigen atau apalah. "Kau manis, Kyouya… bibirmu juga enak. Tapi aku belum cukup kenyang," ujarnya pelan sambil melanjutkan aksinya.

Kemudian pemuda berambut kuning itu mendaratkan mulutnya pada leher jenjang Hibari. Lidahnya yang bertekstur menyapu permukaan kulit leher Hibari yang halus. Aroma mint tercium jelas di hidungnya. "A-ahh… Ha-Haneuma…" desah Hibari lagi. Kini matanya terbuka. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Dino yang sedang menempel(?) di leher jenjangnya. Ia merasa agak geli saat Dino memutar-mutar lidahnya di atas permukaan lehernya.

"Kyouya… aku lapar," jawab Dino sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap tajam mata Hibari.

Dahi Hibari berkedut. Ia sedikit merasa kesal pada Dino yang telah seenak jidat 'menyerangnya' di malam hari. "Diamlah Haneuma! Lapar makan saja! Kenapa jadi –Arrrghh!"

Kata-kata Hibari terpotong saat Dino menggigit leher jenjangnya, dan tangannya dengan ceketan membuka _piyama_ Hibari. "Ahhh… ahh…!"

Leher Hibari yang semula berwarna putih dan bersih, kini menjadi bercorak merah karena gigitan ganas Dino. Setelah puas dengan leher sang uke, pemuda berambut kuning itu melanjutkan 'petualangan' lidahnya menuju ke dada bidang milik Hibari. Ia menjilat, memilin, dan menggigit titik sensitif berwarna kecoklatan yang berada di dada putih sang uke dengan penuh nafsu. "AHH… Haneuma… he-hentikanhh~"

"Diam dan nikmati saja!" perintah Dino yang kini sudah bertelanjang bulat. Hibari hanya mengangguk pasrah dan ia kembali mendesah nikmat saat Dino mulai meremas 'milik'nya yang sudah menegang.

"Enghh… Ahhh~"

Setelah puas meremas milik Hibari, Dino meraup kejantanan pria itu dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menggigit ujungnya dan mendapat reaksi hebat dari sang uke. "ARGHH! HA-HANEUMA… AHHH~!" jerit Hibari sambil menjambak rambut _blonde_ Dino dengan kencang. Yang dijambak hanya melenguh pelan dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Hah… hah… Engghhh~ l-lebih… ahhh… l-lanjutkan… ughh!"

Dino kembali berhenti sambil menyeringai.

"HANEUMA! Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Hibari kesal sekaligus lega.

"Hahay… kamu nafsu ya Kyouya? Mau yang lebih?" Dino balik bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Hibari yang merasa malu dan kesal hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar, namun sorot matanya menyorotkan tatapan membunuh dan membuat bulu kuduk Dino berdiri. "A-ampun! Kamu serem deh…" komentar Dino yang sedang ciut di hadapan Hibari. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Brengsek kau! Sudahlah… makan saja san— ahhh~!"

Lagi, kata-kata Hibari terpotong sendiri oleh jeritannya yang melengking saat satu jari telunjuk Dino memasuki tubuhnya. "Haneumaaa~" lenguhnya kesakitan sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat –darah. Dino yang melihat itu langsung menyerang bibir Hibari kembali dan menjilat cairan merah itu sampai habis. "Hmmpphh… shhh~"

**#**

Sementara itu, di kamar lain, seorang bocah berwajah imut dan berambut coklat jabrik terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menguap lebar dan menggeliat resah karena mendengar 'suara aneh' yang memekakan telinga. "Hmmh… siapa sih yang karaoke-an malam-malam begini? Berisik, tahu!" runtuknya kesal dan mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Tsunayoshi Sawada –bocah yang terbangun tadi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar. Dengan pandangan yang masih remang-remang dan pendengaran yang kurang jelas –karena hujan masih belum reda, ia berusaha mencari sumber 'suara' yang ia sebut karaoke-an tersebut.

"ARGHHH! HANEUMAAA~!"

"E-eh?"

Jeritan erostis itu kembali terdengar di telinga Tsuna, memukul-mukul gendang telinganya( ?). Dengan takut-takut, ia memfokuskan matanya pada kamar Hibari. "Ma-masa, sih lagi 'itu-itu'an? Jangan bokep, ahh!" gumamnya parau pada dirinya sendiri. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Le-lebih cepatth… ahhh~"

'Deg'

Bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri. Bulu keteknya berjongkok( ?). _Well_… abaikan kalimat akhir.

"A-apa-apaan sih? Mereka si- jangan-jangan…"

Tsuna tetap berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia sangat _sweatdrop _mendengar teriakan-teriakan suara _familiar_ yang terus memekakan telinganya. Matanya tetap terfokus ke arah kamar Hibari tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Otaknya sudah memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya' tapi ia masih ragu. Kan Tsuna anak ba–_well_… abaikan lagi saja.

Aduh, Tsuna… pikiran dan dugaanmu itu sudah sangat benar tahu!

**#**

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Deru nafas kedua insan yang telah berpadu kasih(?) itu terdengar sangat kencang. Tubuh polos mereka dipenuhi oleh peluh dan bercak-bercak merah –tanda bahwa mereka kini sudah saling memiliki. "Hah… hah… Kyouya… terimakasih atas 'hidangan makan malammu' ya… haha… auuw! _Ittai_—" gumam Dino jahil sambil menyeringai –dan langsung disambut oleh sikutan keras Hibari.

Panas.

Begitulah presepsi mereka sekarang. Padahal, badai belum reda. Masih sederas tadi malam. Dan udara masih terasa dingin. Di saat orang-orang sedang meringkuk kedinginan dalam selimut tebal mereka, Dino dan Hibari malah sedang bertelanjang bulat tanpa ada sehelai kain pun yang menempel dalam tubuh polos mereka. Kedua lelaki itu seakan tak peduli oleh ganasnya udara pagi ini.

Tunggu—!

Bukan mereka berdua saja yang kini tidak memakai selimut. Tapi…  
Tsuna juga. Daritadi ia mengintip 'adegan' itu sampai selesai. Mukanya pucat pasi dan hidungnya berdarah saking tak kuat melihat kedua temannya yang sedang 'ahem-ahem' tadi.

"Astagfirullah… tobat! Ya Allah… maafkan hamba!" ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan sambil duduk bersimpuh di atas sejadah. Tak lupa sarung dan peci ia pakai –entah nyolong dari mana.

Dino memang ceroboh. Semestinya ia mengunci dan menutup lubang kunci dengan sehelai kain atau apalah. Eh… ini malah dibiarkan melongo. Ckckck…

**OMAKE**

Yeaaah~ kelaaar! *bruk*

(*) Dewa Jashin: Dewa yang disembah-sembah sama Hidan di Anime Naruto. *kok jadi nyambung ke sono?* oke, oke... karna paragrap itu Dai yang bikin. Jadi salahin orangna ya... *watados sambil ngelirik Dai*

**(ganti orang)**

Apa sih hime? -' aku kan gak ahli bikin di fandom KHR... jadi belok(?) ke Naruto... #plak  
O iya... kita bikin fic ini buat temen kita, sebut aja Aoi atau Wewen... XD

Wen... baca yang bener ya! lu yang minta kita bikin begini kok...

**(ganti orang)**

Review wen! Lu yang minta, hah! *bawa tomak*  
Yosh! Minna... happy review~ =D


End file.
